


和空气斗智斗勇（代发）

by ViolaVegetable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaVegetable/pseuds/ViolaVegetable





	和空气斗智斗勇（代发）

阿米莉亚走进巷子，被空气中的脂粉味熏得皱了皱眉。这里是全市最大的红灯区，十几个男男女女在夜色掩盖下站在墙边。  
她不动声色地调整了一下耳钉的位置，那是一个隐蔽的录音设备。她来这里的目的，是找一个人做一份揭露性工作者心理活动的专访，以完善她准备了许久的稿件。

小天狼星下班换掉警服就来到了这里，已经站了几个小时了。他听说这里常有毒贩发展性工作者作为下线，于是乔装改扮来试试运气。他几次想和其他人搭话套一套情报，但其他人显然对他抢生意的行为心生不满，一同把他排挤到了最偏僻的角落。生了一副好皮囊的小天狼星撩了一把头发，叹了口气开始四下观望。  
一个女人走了过来，他眼睛一亮。

阿米莉亚一来就看到了角落里那个青年。他把白色T恤扎进裤子里，衬得身体线条轮廓分明。外搭的牛仔夹克又为气质平添了一份硬朗不羁。她好奇这样的人为什么要躲在最不好的位置，下意识向前走了一步。周围其他性工作者立刻对青年怒目而视。  
于是阿米莉亚明白了，这大概是新来的人。她挑了挑眉。新从业者的心路历程最清晰，防备心也没有那么强，他可以成为绝佳的素材。以及——如果他真的是有什么苦衷，她甚至可以把他拉出泥潭。  
这时青年看了过来，阿米莉亚对上了他仿佛清水一般透亮的眼睛。  
就是你了！

阿米莉亚快步走来的同时，小天狼星也迅速地打量着她。女人一头短发，看起来精干利落。她身着一套用料考究的休闲西装，神情隐藏着警惕。等她再走进一点，小天狼星看到了她因消瘦而突出的关节和眼底淤积的青色。  
——怎么看都有些可疑！  
他压下激动，面无表情地等着对方走到身边。

“多少钱？”阿米莉亚低声问。  
在从业原因上，价格总能看出一些端倪。如果价格高，那很有可能是由于急需用钱导致。如果价格一般或者较低，个人选择的几率就大一些。  
“你出吧。”面前的青年怔了一下回答，语气流露出一丝不确定。  
阿米莉亚心里一跳，下定了采访的决心。

被阿米莉亚带领着走出巷子时，小天狼星着实松了一口气。刚刚的问话真是有惊无险。因为是临时起意，他来之前并未调查行情。但如果不回答势必会引起怀疑。好在一年来的志愿警察生活锻炼了他优秀的反应速度，让他及时接上了话。从女人现在的反应来看，他似乎也没有露出什么漏洞。  
一定要抓住这个机会，打响进入正规警察的第一枪。他在心里给自己暗暗打气。

阿米莉亚停下脚步。  
她感觉到身后的人走出巷子后立刻放松了下来，说明他对那样的场所感到不适。阿米莉亚坚定了拉他一把的想法，转过身去和他对视。  
看着青年一瞬间警惕起来，她有些想笑。  
“你选一个地方吧。”阿米莉亚温和地说。  
她向来喜欢将采访安排在一个能让受访者感到放松的场所里进行。

小天狼星听着女人的话，怀疑更上一层的同时，疑惑也蔓延开来。  
一般的嫖客不会让性工作者来选择场地。可如果对方真是来发展下线的毒贩，她为什么会有这么足的底气？  
难道各地都分布着她们的人吗？  
这个想法让小天狼星打了个冷战，他感到自己似乎触到了一个大案的边缘。  
他在口袋里摩挲着手机。  
他必须进一步确认。

不多时，他们已经坐在了小天狼星选择的宾馆房间里。阿米莉亚又调整了一下耳钉，以便在采访中得到更清晰的收音。  
这次的稿件她已经准备很久了，现在就差一份专访来补充完整。  
一定不能搞砸。

小天狼星不敢相信自己竟然这么幸运。  
在宾馆明亮的灯光下，他一眼就认出了女人耳朵上戴的是一个微型收音设备。这个发现让他激动万分，毕竟没有哪个普通人会带着这种东西出门，还藏得这么隐蔽。片刻后他又冷静了下来，因为这意味着这个女人可能有同伙在暗中观察形势发展。  
难怪她敢这么有底气的把选择权交到他手上。  
小天狼星的脑子飞速运转着。他必须想一个两全其美的方法，在不打草惊蛇的情况下呼叫后援，并尽可能多地收集证据。

阿米莉亚看着青年纠结的样子，在内心叹了一口气。  
她大概明白他在担心什么。  
果不其然，青年纠结了一会，像是下定决心一般开口道：“我先去洗个澡。”  
他说着就要站起来。阿米莉亚立刻伸手把他拽回到了座位上。  
“你不用去，我只是想跟你聊聊天。”  
她尽量让自己的声音变得和蔼可亲，没有威胁。  
她甚至还露出一个微笑。

小天狼星被拉住的时候心下一沉。  
他假意洗澡去给同事报信的计划还未实施便遭遇了滑铁卢，面前的女人像是洞悉一切似的露出一个微笑，在他眼里那颇有几分胜券在握的意味。  
“你不用去，我只是想和你聊聊天。”她说。  
果然！她要开始露出真面目了吗？  
小天狼星提高了警惕，准备应对接下来的谈话。

“我是阿米莉亚，你叫什么名字？”阿米莉亚问。  
“约翰·史密斯。”小天狼星随口答道。  
阿米莉亚能理解他不愿意透露自己的真名，于是递给他一个安抚的眼神，略过了这个问题。 

被自称阿米莉亚的女人看了一眼，小天狼星立刻绷紧了神经，心里懊悔他怎么没编个像样一点的假名。  
联系不上后援，拖延时间便成了当务之急。绝对不能引起她的怀疑。

“接受过教育吗？”阿米莉亚又问。  
这可能是他们筛选马仔的条件。小天狼星立刻意识到这一点。   
“我拿到了硕士学位。”他回答。  
然后他满意地看到女人露出了一个转瞬即逝的惊讶表情。

阿米莉亚确实感到惊讶。她不明白为什么受到过高等教育的人会从事性工作。但她随即便意识到自己的惊讶会伤到对方的自尊，她立刻控制住了自己的表情。  
“咳，”她清了清嗓子，继续问道“那你之前有过别的工作吗？”  
阿米莉亚想探究造成现状的前因。

小天狼星知道她的目的，也知道她想听到什么。  
她无非是想了解他的人际关系。作为马仔，人际关系自然是越简单越好。但他也不想把自己描述地过于符合对方的期望，以免引起不必要的怀疑。  
“上过班。”他回答道。“只去了几天。”  
太棒了。这样既能打消对方的顾虑，又表明了自己是一个适合做下线的好苗子。  
小天狼星很满意。

“只去了几天？”阿米莉亚皱着眉重复道。“和同事关系不好？”  
她在之前的分析中也提出过，职场欺凌和骚扰可能成为人们从事性行业的诱因。  
她看了青年一眼。  
会是这样吗？

“不，同事很好。”小天狼星干脆地给出了否定回答。  
这意味着我没有跟别人结仇，不会有后顾之忧。他在心里补充道。  
而且他有意地向阿米莉亚递出了一个话头，只要阿米莉亚继续追问，他就能把把柄递到对方手里。  
完美。

没有得到预估的回答，阿米莉亚很疑惑。  
“能谈谈你为什么要改行从事这种工作吗？”她顺着小天狼星的话头问了下去，一边仔细观察着青年的表情。

终于来了。小天狼星想。全部都在预料中。  
小天狼星低下头，以免得意的表情被发现。他开始胡乱编造。

“事实上，我的母亲生病了，很严重的病。”  
提起身边的不幸，青年低垂下头，很是丧气。  
“之前的工作挣钱太慢了，我等不及，母亲也等不及……”  
阿米莉亚听着他叙述家庭变故，不由得跟着感伤起来。

“……父亲很早就去世了，留下一堆债务。母亲一个人支撑我和弟弟上学，还要赚钱还债。有时候还晚了，就要被他们打。”  
小天狼星慢慢地说。句子之间的停顿很长。他要给自己留出编下一句的时间。  
不过老实讲，这种话讲起来真让人肉麻。  
他不由得打了个寒战。

阿米莉亚认真听了很久。但随着青年停顿的时间越来越长，声音越来越颤抖，她终于忍不住了。  
“……她生病了，要用很多钱，很急。我只——”  
“好了别说了，”阿米莉亚打断青年的话。作为记者她不应该让访谈中断，但她现在只想帮帮他。“我这有一些钱，你可以先拿去用。”  
她摸了一下耳垂，把收音设备关掉。随后起身从包里翻出一张卡，递了过去。

来了！  
小天狼星一阵兴奋。一切都如他预料中一样发展。对方抓到他缺钱的把柄，立刻便把甜头递了过来。甚至更让他惊喜的是，对方竟然主动把收音器关掉了！  
或许是觉得自己构不成威胁吧。小天狼星甚至用不着可以调整表情便做出了一副激动不已的样子。  
“我，”他说，“我不知道要怎么回报您……”

“不用回报我。”阿米莉亚一挥手，来回踱了几步。  
卡里的钱对于治疗费只怕是杯水车薪。要彻底解决青年的难处，需要别的途径。阿米莉亚有一个想法，但不知道要怎么开口才不会伤到青年的自尊。她斟酌着用词，小心问道：  
“你不想做一些……更有前途的事吗？”

终于到正题了！  
小天狼星压下激动，不动声色地撑住了座位边沿，等待一个时机。  
阿米莉亚说话了。  
“我可以为你介绍一份高收入的工作——”

就是现在！  
小天狼星猛地跳起来。房门在同一时刻被撞开，一群突击检查的警察冲了进来。“警察！”其中一个高喊。  
两个警察冲上前控制住他们的行动，站在最前面的警察目光依次扫过两人完好的衣物，神情有些困惑。  
“我们接到举报这里存在非法性交易。”他说道。语气疑惑但仍坚持完成了工作。“请配合我们到警局接受调查。”

噢！  
像是猛然被打开了语言开关，阿米莉亚和小天狼星同时大喊起来。  
“不，警官，我是来采访的——”  
“嘿我是同行！证件在右边口袋！”  
“——我没有和他发生任何事——”  
“她是毒贩！她还有同伙！”  
“——这是个误会！”  
一瞬间又像是开关突然被关闭，他们同时安静下来，睁大眼睛瞪着对方，陷入了茫然。  
所有念头和想法交织在一起，他们再三张口，却什么话都说不出来。等终于找回声音，又艰难地、异口同声地吐出了一个包含千百万年来人类疑惑总和的音节。

“——啥？”


End file.
